Nina Locke
|Gender = Female |Hair = Black |Eyes = Blue |Profession = None |Status = Alive |Family = Rendell Locke (husband, deceased) Tyler Locke (oldest son) Kinsey Locke (daughter) Bode Locke (youngest son) Duncan Locke (brother-in-law)}} Nina Locke is the mother of Tyler, Kinsey Locke, and Bode Locke, and the widow of Rendell Locke. History Nina attended University of California, Berkeley, where she met Rendell Locke. The two eventually married, and had three children: Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode. Often, when Rendell drank, he would tell Nina that if anything were to happen to him, she and the children should move to Keyhouse, where they would be safe. Nina herself was an alcoholic, though she did not admit it or pursue any support. The family eventually settled in San Francisco, where Rendell worked as a guidance counselor. Nina was regularly ogled by a student at Rendell's school who worked at a car wash, named Al Grubb. One of the students Rendell tried to help was a disturbed young man named Sam Lesser, who had been contacted by the demon known as Dodge, and instructed to retrieve certain Keys from Rendell. Sam and Al followed the Lockes to their summer home in Willits. Nina was raped by Al, while Rendell was killed by Sam. Sam was eventually subdued by Tyler, and Nina was able to kill Al with a hatchet. Following Rendell's request should anything happen to him, the family then moved to Keyhouse. Welcome to Lovecraft Shortly after moving to Keyhouse, Bode Locke discovered the Ghost Key. Though he tried to share his finding with his family, nobody believed him. When he drew pictures about it at school, Nina was contacted by Bode's teacher. Believing it to be Bode's way of coping with his father's death, Nina did not discourage him, but asked that he not talk about it at school. Nina continued drinking heavily. She was eventually warned by Detective Daniel Mutuku that Sam Lesser had escaped custody. Nina purchased a gun, telling Tyler and Kinsey it would be in her nightstand if they ever needed it. When Sam arrived at Keyhouse, he locked Nina and Duncan in the cellar. When he dragged Tyler there, demanding to know the locations of the Anywhere Key and the Omega Key, Nina said they were in her room; an indication to Tyler to get Nina's gun. Though his attempt ultimately failed, Tyler inadvertently used the Ghost Key to become a ghost, and was able to disarm Sam by catching him off-guard. Kinsey was able to steal Sam's gun, and shoot him. Though Sam escaped upstairs, he was paralyzed by Dodge, and then thrown through the Ghost Door, stranding him in Keyhouse without a body. Head Games A few weeks after Sam Lesser's attack, the Lockes resumed settling into life at Keyhouse. During this time Nina seemed to become perfunctory. Duncan was eventually forced to return to his job in Provincetown, causing him to leave. After Bode Locke discovered he could use the Head Key to open his head up, Tyler and Kinsey were horrified. Nina entered to investigate the noise, but was unable to see the reality of Bode's head being opened. Simply telling him not to "do that with his head", she left the room. Crown of Shadows Nina, drunk, discovered the Mending Key. She attempted to use it to restore Rendell Locke by placing his ashes in the cabinet. After leaving the room and getting changed, she approached Tyler, believing it to be her husband. Nina became hysterical after realizing it hadn't worked, and during the altercation, Rendell's urn was shattered. The family got into an intense argument, specifically Nina and Kinsey. When the Locke children were cleaning up, Tyler discovered the Omega Key in his father's ashes. Keys to the Kingdom Omega Nina was gardening, when Kinsey Locke came home, crying. Nina stopped her daughter, and Kinsey cried with her mother, seemingly repairing some of the animosity Kinsey had had towards her mother. As Kinsey and her friends prepared to leave for the prom, Nina made them promise that Kinsey would be back immediately after. Jackie and Scot promised to bring her back when the dance was over. When Dodge, inhabiting Bode Locke's body, prepared to leave for the Drowning Cave to execute his plan, Nina tried to stop him from leaving, saying it was too late for Bode to be out. Dodge responded by using the Shadow Key to make the shadows force Nina to drink. When Kinsey returned home after prom, she found Nina on the floor, drunk. Kinsey told her mother that she hated her, and left for the party at the Drowning Cave. Nina tried to call for help, but struggled to get to the phone. She was able to hear the real Bode's ghost, whose encouragement gave her the strength to reach the phone. She called Detective Daniel Mutuku for help. Daniel eventually arrived, and brought in Tyler Locke, who had been accidentally shot in an incident with the shadows. Nina was able to recall the effects of the Mending Key, and had the detective put Tyler in the cabinet. When Tyler emerged, healed, Nina tearfully hugged her son. Alpha As the shadows overran Keyhouse, Nina and Daniel Mutuku split away from Tyler and Duncan Locke. Nina was nearly killed by a shadow resembling Al Grubb, but was saved by Daniel, who used Nina's crutch as a torch. Daniel was killed moments later by the Centurion shadow. Nina continued to flee the manor, eventually making it to Daniel's car, where she was able to rescue Rufus Whedon from an attacking shadow. She apologized to him for his being sent to a psychiatric ward for trying to stop Dodge. The pair eventually fell asleep in the car. When Nina awoke, she found Rufus dragging Dodge to the Wellhouse. He used the Echo Key and carried Dodge through the door, seemingly killing him. Nina rushed to Bode's lifeless body, and mourned with her family. Info * Appearances by Nina Locke. * Images featuring Nina Locke. References Category:Characters Category:Locke Family Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes